This invention relates to a portable hunting blind and method of using the same.
Hunters and wildlife enthusiasts have known for many years that concealing themselves from wildlife allows them an opportunity to have the wildlife come much closer to them without being spooked away. Thus, the use of blinds for hunters, wildlife photographers, and outdoor enthusiasts is well-known in the art. Many types of blinds have been used over the years. For example, permanent blinds can be set up in a location known to have the desired wildlife and used for concealing oneself inside. Portable blinds have been used over the years to temporarily set up on a location where the desired wildlife is likely to be.
One existing type of portable bind is a generally flat sheet of fabric mounted to a collapsible frame. The fabric sheet forms a two-dimensional wall between the user and the wildlife. One problem with this type of blind is that the user is only concealed from the wildlife if the wildlife is directly in front of the blind. In other words, the user can be seen around the edges of the sheet as the wildlife walks past the user.
Another problem with existing portable blinds is that they can be relatively large and heavy. Yet another problem with temporary blinds is that they tend to be cumbersome and difficult to set up in the field. Yet another problem is that they are not adjustable which makes them difficult to see, shoot, or photograph out of. Thus, it is desirable to have an improved portable hunting blind which addresses these and other problems.